bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cat Attack
The Cat Base is an expert secret special mission only playable during a Cat Invasion. It's very special and have special rules too ! It's very hard ! Rules *You start with 1000 money *All bloons are Catbloons, C.A.T. and M.E.O.W. *You have to pass 50 rounds *It's in medium difficulty *You can only use monkeys Phase 1 During th e Cat Invasion, you are forced to do this special mission. During the first phase, the track have got the rules of the Rules Section. The bloons come from left to right. Phase 2 Once you beat the track, a message will appear, saying "You have awoken the King of Instoppable Terrific Tactical Enormous Nuke ! Then, all of your towers will disappear (don't worry you get 100% of the cash back) and you will be transported in space over some asteroïds. Then you get 100000 Money and when you click Go... The K.I.T.T.E.N. will appear ! The K.I.T.T.E.N. is a massive blimp with 5 shields you must break ! This blimp is 1,5x slower than a Z.O.M.G. Shields HP *The Orange in the front one have 7 500 HP *The Green one have 6 000 HP *The one with Strips have 5 000 HP *The Yellow and Red one have 4 500 HP *The Grey one have a whole 10 000 HP ! Once all shields are destroyed, the K.I.T.T.E.N. will reveal it's true appearance, revealing two long cannons and a plasmatic bomb shooter ! Weapons Description *The Long Cannons have 3 500 HP each and do 8 damages to towers *The Plasmatic Bomb Shooter shoots plasma bombs. The explosion radius is similar to a 0/0 dart monkey range. It have 5 000 HP and do 25 damage. Shoot very slowly. If you destroy all the weapons, the third and last stage will begin. You will be teleported in a black hole track with some asteroïd and shuttles, and K.I.T.T.E.N. will really reveal itself. The chip at the center is one of the most powerful bloon technology ever made. Chip Description *It have 25 000 HP *It can shoot a big laser that deal 50 damage *It usual attack is a small laser, dealing 10 HP of damage *It can desactive all shields during 10 seconds *It can create a forcefield lasting for 10 second and slowing down all projectiles Once you destroy the chip, you have won the Cat Invasion. Then no more Cat Invasion will occur, because the Catbloon region won't invade you anymore (but you still encouter Catbloons, C.A.T. and M.E.O.W.). History of the Catbloon Kingdom Once upon a time, some bloons did experiences on others bloons. They put bloontonium in the bloons inside, but they put too much bloontonium and created the M.E.O.W.. The M.E.O.W. then flee and recreate itself and the other catbloons. One day, a M.E.O.W. wanted more power, and he went to space, just for being it by a huge laser coming from a black hole. Then, he became K.I.T.T.E.N. and wanted to invade the monkeydom. Rewards *2 500 MM *50 000 000 XP *150 Cat Powder *The Cat Base Track is now normally playable *You get a Chip Core, wich is used to make the Cat Canon Category:Special Missions